pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Deborah Meaden
Deborah Sonia Meaden (born 11 February 1959) is an English businesswoman who ran a multi-million pound family holiday business, before completing a management buyout, but is now best known for her appearances on the BBC Two business programme Dragons' Den.23 Contents hide * 1 Early life * 2 Career * 3 Television ** 3.1 Dragons' Den ** 3.2 Strictly Come Dancing ** 3.3 Other appearances * 4 Personal life * 5 Books * 6 Other work * 7 Controversy * 8 Honours * 9 References * 10 External links Early lifeedit Meaden was born in Somerset. Her parents divorced when she was young and her mother moved Deborah and her older sister Gail to Brightlingsea in Essex. Her mother remarried and had two more daughters (Cass and Emma) with Brian, the man Meaden calls Dad.4 Meaden went to the Godolphin School, Salisbury, for a brief period and then to Trowbridge High School.5 Careeredit On leaving school when she was 16, Meaden studied business at Brighton Technical College, after which she worked as a sales-room model in a fashion house.6 After graduation, she moved to Italy at 19 and set up a glass and ceramics export agency,3 which sold products to retailers including Harvey Nichols.6 The company failed after 18 months.4 Meaden and a partner bought one of the first Stefanel textile franchises in the UK, and which was based in the West Country; she sold out two years later to her partner for £10,000.4 She then had several successful leisure and retail businesses including a spell operating a Prize Bingo at Butlins in Minehead. In 1988, Meaden joined her family's business to run its amusement arcade operations and in 1992, joined Weststar Holidays, a family holiday park operator based in Exeter, Devon but with its major sites based inSouth West England. In 1999, she led a management buyout and acquired the majority shareholding. By the time she sold the company 6 years later, the Weststar was providing holidays for more than 150,000 people each year with an EBITDA in excess of £11m. In 2005 she made a partial exit when Weststar was sold in a deal worth £33 million to Phoenix Equity Partners,7 and in August 2007 her remaining stake of 23%8 in Weststar Holidays was liquidated when the firm was sold to Alchemy Partners for £83m, valuing her stake at about £19m.9 In 2009, Meaden acquired Fox Brothers, a West Country textile mill established in 1772 and still based in Wellington, Somerset along with fellow shareholder, Douglas Cordeaux, former design director at Pepe Jeans London.10 She was also involved in a collaboration with BBC conductor Charles Hazlewood, 'Play the Field', a weekend of classical music on Charles's farm in Somerset over the August bank holiday weekend 2009.11 In October 2011, Meaden launched 'The Merchant Fox', an online store selling British-made luxury goods with provenance. Televisionedit Dragons' Denedit Main article: Dragons' Den Meaden is most famous for her appearance as a "dragon" on the BBC Two programme Dragons' Den. She took over from Rachel Elnaugh in the third series of the show on 3 August 2006. Like Elnaugh who preceded her, Meaden was the only female "dragon" on the programme, although this changed in subsequent seasons with the arrival of Hilary Devey to replace James Caan. So far in the Den, she has agreed investments in 34 businesses to the value of over £2m. Only Peter Jones and Theo Paphitis have invested more than Meaden, although they have been on the show for longer.12 Strictly Come Dancingedit Main article: Strictly Come Dancing (series 11) Meaden took part in the eleventh series of the BBC One dancing show Strictly Come Dancing, which began on 7 September 2013 and was partnered with professional dancer Robin Windsor.13141516 She was eliminated from the show on 26 October. Other appearancesedit * GMTV (28 January 2009) – Guest * The Speaker (April 2009) – Guest, offering her advice on speaking with conviction17 * Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (24 July 2009) – Guest * Hustle (January 2010) – Guest appearance * Would I Lie To You? (3 September 2010) – Panellist * Pointless (22 December 2010) – Contestant with Theo Paphitis * Loose Women (11 January 2011 and 14 October 2013) – Guest * The Alan Titchmarsh Show (8 March 2011 and 4 October 2012) – Guest * Lorraine (22 September 2011, 24 September 2012, 18 and 29 October 2013) – Guest * Ask Rhod Gilbert (28 September 2011) – Guest * Celebrity Antiques Road Trip (26 October 2011) – Participant with Theo Paphitis * 12 Again (2 June 2012) – Guest * Alan Carr: Chatty Man (5 October 2012 and 30 August 2013) – Guest * Daybreak (5 December 2012) – Guest * Room 101 (25 January 2013) – Guest * The Agenda (4 March, 25 November 2013 and 13 October 2014) – Guest * Have I Got News For You (17 May 2013) – Panellist * Let's Do Lunch with Gino & Mel (23 July 2013) – Guest * 8 Out of 10 Cats (24 February 2014) – Panellist * The Guess List (19 April 2014) – Guest * All About Two (20 April 2014) – Panellist * Hacker Time (13 August 2014) – Guest Personal lifeedit Meaden met her husband, Paul, in summer 1985, while he worked at Weststar during his university break. She didn't want a family so they separated, but after she took a trip to Venezuela, she returned to London and they married in 1993. The couple have no children, and live on a restored model farm in Somerset with numerous animals.18 Booksedit Meaden published Common Sense Rules (Random House) in the UK in May 2009. She used a ghostwriting service known as Professional Ghost to complete this project. Other workedit In November 2009, Meaden featured in a short film to promote Somerset to businesses, commissioned by Into Somerset,19 having previously recorded two other short films for the inward investment agency in February 2009.20 Meaden is a member of the Council of Ambassadors of the World Wildlife Fund.21 She does a lot of work with the Dogs Trust charity. Controversyedit In 2009, a planning inspector criticised Meaden's evidence to his enquiry as "implausible" in a dispute over the granting of village green status to a field on which Mudstone LLP, a firm in which she is a partner, wished to build 48 homes.2223 Honoursedit In July 2010, Meaden was awarded an honorary degree from the University of Exeter Business School.24 She also received an honorary degree from Staffordshire University in the same month.25 She was also given an honorary degree at Keele University in July 2013.26 In July 2014, Meaden was awarded an honorary degree from Bath Spa University. Category:1959 births